encephalcentesisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray
Ray Don Johnson, known simply by his first name and formerly by the band as '''Ray The Fire Spitter, '''was best known as the long time partner of member Dicktator, and the former rapper of Encephalcentesis. Life Ray Don Johnson was born in Texas in 1966. He had a troubled childhood, going to many schools in Texas with hispanic majority students, and developed his hatred of hispanics and Mexicans due to bullying. After he left school, he worked for the United States Border Patrol as a way to indulge in his hatred of Mexicans. He was in a corrupt division of the United States Border Patrol that would partake in beatings of illegal immigrants. The border patrol would not suspect a thing until many years later, when he was fired and went on trial, and was imprisoned for a few months. After his release from prison, Ray had lost a lot of shekels from legal defense fees. He started to lose hope, and thought he had nothing to lose. He got a job at Walmart, and in his spare time he gambled, bought lottery tickets, and harassed people at the beach. In 1991 he won the jackpot of a million dollars, and made American headlines. After his new found wealth, he immigrated to Brighton, where he would indulge in his lifelong dream of sodomy and drug use. During this indulging is where he met Dicktator in a McDonald's glory hole. It was then Dicktator made an offer to Ray that he couldn't refuse: if Ray joined Dicktator's experimental grindcore band, he promised him more drugs and sodomy. Obviously he agreed to the offer. Ray then became a "full" time member of Encephalcentesis, recording four songs with them. He was only involved in the recording of two songs on So Kawaii; his infamous incoherent rap on "Bitcrushed (To Oblivion)" and his krokodil-induced seizure on "Dr Seuss Wrote The Best Erotic Books, Not E.L. James". He then went on to record three more songs on Dank Memes, "The Euphoric Redditpublic of Fedorica", "Hitler's Meth Gangbang" and "Bitcrushed (To Oblivion) 2: Electric Boogaloo". His performance on Hitler's Meth Gangbang was the last known recording of Ray, although a few unreleased demos exist on Ray's hard drive. Because of Ray's persistent problem with krokodil, meth, and bevs, he was kicked from the band shortly after Dank Memes, despite protests from Dicktator, and replaced with Peter and Harry. Death On September 23, 2015, Ray died from an overdose of krokodil and methamphetamine. Ray was diagnosed with AIDS the same year, which had weakened his immune system. The members of Encephalcentesis held a private memorial service in his honor. Ray was cremated, and his ashes placed inside a box of Golden Grahams. He was also buried with his meth pipe, a needle, and a bottle of Listerine. His tombstone reads "Listen up bitch, I'm gonna do a rap, and if you don't like it, you can take a nap". Performs on: * Bitcrushed (To Oblivion) * Dr Seuss Wrote The Best Erotic Books, Not E.L. James * The Euphoric Redditpublic of Fedorica * Hitler's Meth Gangbang * Bitcrushed (To Oblivion) Part 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Members